The girl that want to kill God
by Dragon-fang18
Summary: This is an original story. Sorry for the wrong tags could't find an original story one.


**The Girl that wanted to kill God**

So first let's get to the start line why would someone kill a God? Isn't he all that is good?

The girl wonders it for a while but, the more she came to know about this world the more she saw it as something. That was just playing around. Like she saw her classmates do with little ants. The ants do what they do yet the higher being can decide when to burn them down. If God is like that then why pray to something like that. Do the ants just hope maybe don't kill me?

As time passed on she only started to question more. Why can't there be any female priest in the church? Why does her gender seems to be heavenly discriminated against. She seeks out and comes across the bible. However each story she once read before now seem to have two sides.

**The story of Adam and Eve.**

Why does it has Adam at first and why does he has to kill Lilith even though she wasn't evil at all? Is the devil's fruit not a synom for the devil and her having sexs? And now a displeasured God wants them both out because, Adam could't keep his wife under control?

**The story of Jesus**

They have to travel all the way yet none of there family members are willing to help the two? What one earth have those people done. To be denied by there family. Getting pregnant without sex? And the husband doesn't believe she is cheating on him? Well isn't that a miracle.

As she reads one she begins to wonder more. Why are all the saviours male? Could't Noah be a female instead? And how high was the navigator in the story of Mozes? It is literly a 2 days walk on Google maps? Whenever she ask about the story's one answers is given. It is about the moral which can change over time. WTF the girl think thats way to vague.

More time passes on and the girl starts to notice the world around her. The unfairity of life in this world.

"_Is God willing to prevent evil, but not able? Then he is not omnipotent.  
Is he able, but not willing? Then he is malevolent.  
Is he both able and willing? Then whence cometh evil?  
Is he neither able nor willing? Then why call him God?"_

―**Epicurus**

She then starts to wonder why are people believing in a God like that? Would't they be better of without him? In this world religion itself seems to be evil and originated from a cult. It's misused and causes high birth rates of country's that should't have it. It cause more misery in this time then it does good. Beside aren't Atheist way better? They do good and expect nothing in return no Heaven no good karma nothing.

**Satan**

In the bible the Gods kills over a thousand people but, the Devil nearly kills one. What if he wasn't that bad just only got a real bad review?And Hell is just a nice beach where Margaritas are waiting? The Bible is written by God it is one sided. And if you read the story closely. Isn't he only try to preserve what he knew as his home? Isn't it naturally for a hare to be afraid of humans changing the woods around it and share it with a fox? Isn't he just a scape goat? Or is that why they call him the goat?

**Unfairness**

She also notice the lies people are telling themselves. I go once a week to church so I am a good person. Does shitty things the rest of the entire week. People she talks about them I am not like that that is just the fake believers. Right... so that they go to the church teach them nothing then? Why bother going at all then. Although the girl has always being open to those around them and listen to them. They never seem to listen to her. At some point the girl stopped asking the people. It's an infinity loop of more of the same answers and reversing the statements or dodging questions.

**Why do we life**

For the girl why we life becomes more clear the longer she wonders. First we need to know how? Then we know why.

The girl find there is 4 kinds of people in this world.

The first type is living in the past.

The second type is the one that thinks of the future (wants to life the best of their life because, they want to go to heaven can also be described under those.)

The third type is the one that lives today like there is no tomorrow after all YOLO.

The last type is the type that learned from it's past and knows that the future is uncertain. They know that there actions can change tomorrow and that is the present of today.

After we can take this as a fact. We can say we life because, we all have a choice of why we life. For some it is to life there lives in faith. For others it is to become there greatest self and so many other reasons. The girl decide onto one thing and one thing alone. Her life that is hers belong to her and no one else. She will decide her own path and become her best self. She doesn't need anyone else for it. Taking it easy is not her way because for her a life that is earned easy has no value. And a value is what we make it to be. Look at money for example it only has value because, we think it has.

At some point she decides she doesn't respect religion anymore however, she does respect the people believing in them and therefore respect it. She knows one thing though, a God can't be a good thing in this world. So she decides onto one thing. She wants to kill God but, to kill God she would first have to know what it is that she wanted to kill.

**What is a God**

An almighty being that created this world omnipotent, omniscient.

Say most.

**How to kill a God**

So how do you kill something like that? The girls goes on a search. She first goes on the most logical action. Did someone ever before kill a God? She finds that it is possible but, she would need a God slayer our a weapon that can kill one. Both not very available to her but, she knows it can be done. After all did't we had Greek and Egyptian God's before that are now pretty much dead? So just as before she ask what makes a God a God. She can find that answer just like why money has value. A God is a God because, people believe it is. So how can you make stop people believe in something. Prove the things that only God's could do like creating things? And play for God themselves? Aren't humans doing that already? Disproving the Bible? They only came up with another answer. Well then what does make people believe in God? The answer for most is hope. They hope onto something better from this rotten world. Thats why religion is so active in other country's people fear and need something that supports them. That is hope also called faith. The girl soon discovered that she could't change that however. Killing a God is not impossible.

The girl smiled as she figured out what could kill a God.

Time. Time can kill a God just like or history has proven in time people will stop believing. Just like with the Greek and Egyptian mythology. Time will stop people from believing in a God and therefore kill them. The girl smiled not because, she was happy for the creature to die but, knowing that we should embrace it. It's okay to life for yourself and have faith in yourself and yes even be a bit selfish from time to time. Just be human don't do good because, you go to heaven for it be good because you choice to do so. You have a choice onto your life you alway's can and will and so will the people around you. You can't stop evolution after all and one day God will be dead and that is not a bad thing.


End file.
